


When Time Runs Out: It Starts Again

by 101SakuraKiss



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Romance, dramatical muder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101SakuraKiss/pseuds/101SakuraKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Aoba thought he could just give up, a voice he hasn't heard in a long time gives him just enough strength to escape his imprisonment. After his escape, he runs into someone who had never stopped looking for him. Now with people who vow to protect him, Aoba struggles to repair himself and catch up with what he missed the past five years. But his healing is slow, and new people threaten his healing process as they search for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the start of a story I've been thinking about for awhile now. The chapters are not going to be as long as what I usually write, but the same amount of quality will be present however, they will definitely be much longer than the prologue. This is kind of a weird combination, but I believe it'll work rather well together! So please enjoy the story!

It wasn’t like I never wondered how things would end at Platinum Jail; how my life would change without Toue’s control over Midorijima. It was one of the main thoughts that ran through my mind as soon as I found out I had scrap. When I found out that Toue planned to brainwash all of Midorijima, and then the rest of the world outside our tiny island. The events that did happen though, exceeded all my expectations.

I never thought I would find my best friend Koujaku running from a dark past. I never realized Noiz was just a loveable brat incapable of feeling or understand pain. I never thought I would come to rely on a robot that was originally supposed to work for Toue. And I definitely never imagined that I would befriend an ex-con, and despite the…happenings between us, I never thought I would end up trying everything I could to save him from himself.

In the Oval Tower I found out I had a twin brother by the name of Sei. In that cursed tower Ren became human with Sei’s help. And in that tower I was betrayed by two that I called friends. And now…now my life is a perpetual darkness that hangs over me. My body, my mind…they no longer belong to me. My life consisted of endless torture and torment. A miasma of pain and desire to cease living hung over my mind in a haze that I couldn’t see through.

Now time meant nothing, my body meant nothing. I had become nothing.

And I hated it…


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the first chapter. I'll be honest, when I uploaded the prologue it was a test trial. I wanted to see if anyone was still into this fandom, and if anyone would even be interested in this story, but after the first two days, it had received quit a bit a views. Originally I wasn't going to upload this story till it was all the way finished. But since people seem pretty interested in this story right of the bat, I'll upload it as I go. So thank you everyone for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this story.

**_You are not alone…you still have me._ **

**_Forever…_ **

* * *

**Noiz’s P.O.V.**

I scowl out the window as I listen to my parents bicker back and forth about some sort of deal father made during the last meeting. Of course, mother doesn’t approve; she never does. I can see Theo glance over at me, a worried smile on his face as he glances back over at our parents. The only good thing about having come back to Germany, I can see what a wonderful man my brother became…and I can escape from memories that no longer mattered.

    A sigh quietly escapes my lips as I think, drowning myself in my own thoughts. How long has it been? Three years? More? No…three years and twenty five days. That’s how long it’s been. I keep counting the days; keeping track of the time. But it doesn’t matter. If he was coming back he would be back. Right?

    Another sigh…

    **I miss him…**

    I keep looking for him, even now. I continuously check every network in every country, I’ve hacked multiple different cameras in multiple different countries and cities…all just to find some trace of the blue haired man who forced his way into my life and took complete control. He gave me back my sensations…save my life…and then he just leaves!

    I clench my hand into a tight fist, reveling in the slight pain it shoots through me. It took me years to get used to feeling things, and I had no idea how to handle any of it. It was new, and the man who made this possible was no longer there to help me through it. I had to figure it all out on my own. It wasn’t fair.

    I lower my head, keeping my eyes focused outside the windows. People don’t just disappear but he did. His own grandmother doesn’t even know where he could have gone. It left her heartbroken that despite all of us, all the people whose lives he changed within those tower walls, searched and searched for him. No one could find a trace of him.

    “Wilhelm,” Theo whispers, leaning down towards me. “Are you alright? You keep sighing.”

    “I’m fine.” I reply shortly. There’s no point in discussing this with him, especially with those two still arguing. They would end up digging for more information than I want them to have. I don’t want them to know about him, not until I find him again.

    **When I find him again…**

     _“Noiz…”_ Usagimodoki bounces up and down on my knee, dragging my attention to the dancing cube. _“Emotional levels are uneven. Something is bothering you. What is it?”_

“The usual…” I hiss out as my parents stop speaking, looking towards my AllMate. Usagimodoki lets out a small sigh, immediately understanding what it is that’s bothering me. He doesn’t press it any more than that.

    “What’s bothering you boy?” Father barks out.

    “Don’t worry about it.” I shoot at him. “It doesn’t concern you.”

    “You are an important part of the company,” Father begins droning on about things I couldn’t care less about as Theo gives a nervous laugh. I continue staring out the window when I notice a figure stumbling down the road.

    **Must be a drunk…**

**But way out here…?**

    I squint my eyes at the figure. Whoever it is, they’re insanely thin. I can see the swish of hair as they stumble.

    **A woman?**

**Perhaps…**

    An uneasy feeling tightens my chest. The figure…it’s familiar.

    As the car drives past, the headlights shine on the figure. My mind going blank with the exception of one image.

    **Blue hair…**

“Stop the car!” I shout at the driver. He slams on the break, stopping the car immediately.

    “What?!” Mother gives a gasp as she and Father jerk forward. Theo grabs onto the seat along with me as the car suddenly stops.

    “Wilhelm what is the matter with you?!” Father shouts as I throw open the car door and delve into the dark outside.

    “Aoba!” I shout, and the figure comes to a stop.

    **It is him…!**

    He slowly turns around, and my stomach drops. He was Aoba, but he doesn’t look like he’s even alive; how I remember him. He was thin, as if it had been years since he had last had food. His skin a ghastly pale. But it was his eyes that left me shocked. They were empty and dull. As if the life that used to be inside them was emptied out…forced out. A black blanket wrapped tightly around his body.

    “Aoba…” I take a step for him and suddenly his arm snaps up, pointing a gun at me. “Aoba?”

    “Wilhelm!” Theo shouts out. Aoba twists and points the gun at him. I dodge to the side standing in front of Theo.

    “Aoba wait…” I say quickly. His hand shakes as he looks between me and my brother behind me. “Aoba…it’s me Noiz.” He has to remember me, he has to. He just doesn’t recognize me…

    Aoba remains quiet, a scared look claiming his face as he stares at me. But every few seconds they would flicker down the road from where he was coming, as if he was anticipating another’s arrival to our spot.

    “Aoba,” I try to stay calm as speak to him, motioning for mother and father to stay in the car. Theo stands still behind me, whatever expression he had on his face was unknown to me. “Aoba, is someone following you? The person who took you?” Aoba jerks slightly, and looks at the road. I take this moment to take a step closer to Aoba.               

    “Wilhelm…” Theo hisses and I wave my head to keep him quiet.

    “Wait…” I hiss as Aoba looks back at me. “I know him, he’s a friend. Just keep quiet!”

    “Wilhelm…?” Aoba mouths the name quietly. I straighten up and move closer. He keeps the gun on me, but it shakes and he makes no move to cock it.

    “That’s not the name you know me by.” I tell him as gently as I know possible. “You know me by the name Noiz, it was what you called me back at Platinum Jail. When I followed you everywhere trying to convince you fight me in Rhyme. Do you remember?”

    “Noiz…?” Aoba twitches as he repeats my name. He looks at me, his eyes narrowing slightly. He lowers the gun and I move forward again.

    “Do you remember?” I ask again. Aoba begins shaking, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

    “Why didn’t you find me?” he cries out. “You just left me to them! You never came to save me…!” I flinch at his words. To him it must have seem that way. Like no one was going to come save him from whatever hell he had been put through.

    “Aoba, we never stopped looking.” I tell him quietly. “We were always looking, trying to find some trace of you. But you just vanished. There was nothing. No trace, it was as if you had just vanished from the face of the world. We looked and looked, we asked a countless number of people if they had seen you. Any small hint we may have found we looked for. But we never stopped trying to find you. Never.”

    Aoba doesn’t respond, he just raises his hands up to his eyes, covering them as he cries. The blanket that was wrapped around him falling from his shoulders, revealing bruised and pale skin. I rush forward and grab the gun from his hand, tossing it to the ground and pulling Aoba against me. It was a lot smaller than he had seemed from staring at him. But he was warm, and shaking, and breathing. He was alive and he was here. Now.

    “I’ve got you Aoba,” I stroke his hair. “I’m here now, I’ll keep you safe. We’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

 

**_It’ll be ok…_ **

**_Maybe now…it’ll be possible to heal_ **

**_…But I’m going to rest first._ **


	3. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae, Sei, and Ren show up in Germany to look after Aoba and some theories are thrown out about who is behind this. Sei seems to know more than he says. Theo wants to know who this blue-haired man is, but is more than willing to help his brother find the people involved in Aoba's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long, but a lot of things happened and then they piled right on top of each other. Here's chapter two! I hope everyone likes it. This story will have a slow build up, but let me know if you all would like the chapters to be longer or if they're about the right length now.
> 
> And also for anyone who's jumping back into the story with this chapter. I changed the amount of time Aoba has been gone for three years not seven.

**_Are you awake?_**

**_…No?_ **

**_That’s ok, just sleep._ **

**_I’ll still be here when you wake up…_ **

* * *

**Noiz’s P.O.V.**

    Tae walks out my bedroom door, shutting it quietly behind her. Her face is grim, and her eyes dull in her tiredness. I saw Sei sitting on the bed beside Aoba, his face pale as he watches his brother. She looks up at me as the door shut. When I called her late last night about Aoba’s sudden reappearance she hadn’t believed me. After describing the state he was in though, she was quick to book a flight. Sei and Ren traveling to Germany with her. Ren was sitting in the living room with my brother and parents.

    I follow Tae into the living room. She sits down on one of the chairs, giving a soft sigh as she does. She stares at me, her eyes steely. “Are you sure he told you nothing of importance? Who did this to him? Anything?”

    “I told you everything that had transpired.” I repeat. She had asked me countless times where I had found Aoba. The condition he was in, and if he had told me who took him. “The only indication he gave on who took him was “them”. We at least know more than one person.”

    “But not much else…” Ren’s deep voice rolls through the living room. “Other than what they did to him…” I clench my fists as he said that. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind what torture Aoba went through. In fact it was very, very clear. They starved him, and beat him. There were rope marks around his necks, wrists and ankles showing that he had been tied up several times. His body was covered in bruises and cuts. Some fresh, infected and others had turned into scars. And…and they had raped him. Countless times.

    I glared down at the floor as I speak. “Tomorrow I’m heading back out to the road we found him. He kept glancing down the way he came. I figured if I look around there I may see where he was being kept. Go from there.”

    “You can’t be serious Wilhelm.” Mother interjects quickly. “We don’t even know this boy. He should be taken to a hospital, and let the authorities handle this.”

    “If I couldn’t find the people who took them they won’t be able to.” I dismiss her idea quickly. “And you don’t know him, but I do. Aoba saved my life. I spent the past three years searching for this man. I’ll be damned if I let those who did this walk away from him.”

    “Wilhelm…” Theo starts to speak up but then stops. “I’ll go with you then. In case the people are still there. You shouldn’t go alone.” Mother sighs in anger, but she remains quiet after Theo looks at her.

    “I shall go as well.” Ren nods in agreement. “Sei and Tae should be safe here correct?”

    “Yeah, it’d be hard to break into this apartment.” I pace back and forth. “Theo you don’t have to come. You aren’t involved with Aoba. I owe Aoba a lot though, I can’t walk away from him.”

    “I’ll come with you.” Theo wrings his hands. “I won’t lie and say I get it because I don’t. What I do get though is that he means a lot to you. You aren’t exactly an emotional man, but since we found this person I’ve seen more emotion from you in the span of two hours than I have in the three years since you’ve been back. And if this could be dangerous I don’t want you to go by yourself. Two is better than one and three is better than two.”

    “I doubt they’ll be there.” a soft voice comes from the hall and I turn as Sei enters into the living room. “He’s sleeping peacefully for now, but I can’t stay out here for very long. If Aoba actually managed to get away I’m sure whoever took him went out looking for him. There’s a high chance they saw you take Aoba with you. They probably already abandoned the area and are long gone.”

    “You think so?” Theo asks, and Sei gives a small nod.

    “Yeah. If they were able to hide away from your brother’s hacking skills as well as a multitude of people looking for him…” Sei pauses and looks at his hands. “They’re smart, they know what they’re doing.”

    “You sound like you know who did this…” Father accuses and Sei looks at him.

    “I have an idea of who did this…” Sei chokes on his words, but looks at me. “I need to get in touch with Koujaku and Mizuki. If you find anything please let me know immediately.” I nod and Sei turns to head back to Aoba before pausing and looking at me. “And Noiz…thank you. Thank you for finding Aoba…” he leaves and we can hear the gently closing of the bedroom door.

    **You shouldn’t thank me. I didn’t save him.**

    Tae remains quiet as Sei walks back before she looks at me. “Ren, Noiz…be careful of what you find there. It could be a trap from Toue. We can’t rule out that whoever took Aoba wasn’t connected to Toue. Since Sei is so nervous, I can’t ignore that we may not be done with that man.”

    “Sei was never supposed to leave that tower. Aoba was supposed to be that back up right?” I ask her. “Sei was supposed to die, and Aoba was supposed to replace him. Sei didn’t die, but Aoba going missing can’t be a coincidence. Is it possible Toue survived after all?”

    “Mink was very adamant that Toue was dead.” Ren spoke out. “I see no reason to doubt him. Maybe some of the people closest to him escaped. Perhaps they found Aoba and took him with them.”

    “It had to have happened quickly.” I plop down on my couch. “Aoba was with someone all the time. I know we were separated once in Oval Tower. Right before it collapsed. Could it have happened then?”

    “I…don’t remember…” Ren remarks quietly. Silence falls on the room. I never saw Aoba after we entered the tower and took down their security and camera systems. And after he used Scrap on me. After that Koujaku found him and I sent Aoba with him. I rub my head. Tracking down what happened to Aoba would be difficult. He was with all of us at some point. Narrowing down to when the last time he was with someone would take a while.

***

    I didn’t sleep well that night. My thoughts kept drifting back to Aoba and finding him on the side of the road. His skeletal frame and dead eyes. I tried to imagine how he used to look, alive, but the more I tried to remember those time the more they were replaced with this cold reality. Aoba was back, but I wasn’t even sure how much of Aoba was still in there. When he did wake up; what he be like? How do you come back from something so awful?

* * *

_Where am I?_

**_Where I am._ **

_Where is that?_

**_Inside your head…_ **

_I see…_

_I don’t want to be here._

_I want to forget…_

**_You want to forget?_ **

_Yes…_

**_Everything?_ **

_The pain, I want to forget the fear._

**_The hate?_ **

_I want to keep that._

_I want to hate them…_

_I want to remember what they did to me…_

_I hate them._

_I need that hate…_

**_Ok…_ **


End file.
